User talk:MeerkatQueen
action=edit&section=new}}Click here to leave me a new message Help Erm... sorry for bothering you but I wanna ask you something... When I create a new page, the external lyrics are always at the same column with the derivatives instead of the new collumn? I really want to know how to fix it so that it will not happen again. Caroline Wong (talk) 14:48, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :So sorry for the late reply!! m(_ _)m That's an easy fix. All you have to is add between the Derivatives and the External links. MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:29, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Songs Imperfect Animals Hey there! The page looks great and your cover sounds good too. However, we sorta have a rule that we can't add our own covers of songs to pages. Rionko (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ 01:52, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Ahh! So sorry! I won't do it again! MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:57, August 5, 2014 (UTC) How to Love/Zenme Ai Here you go. It's all done. Or overall done. Mysterious Eevee of the Mist 03:15, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello! I was just wondering if you knew how the wiki gets the number of "videos related to __" in the songs featuring __ pages. I want to update them, but I'm not sure how. Thanks~ [[User:Yuri Bara|'Yuri Bara']] [[User talk:Yuri Bara|'♦Talk♦']]00:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) 神曲 I put "God-Tier Tune" for a reason. Scroll until you see God-Tier Tune. I'm not going to revert the edit, because I want to see what you have to say. http://miku.sega.jp/f/ps3/en/song.html The Ultimate Dude (talk) 03:28, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :?? I don't remember changing the name at all. All I did was update the veiw count and work on the External links. You might have the wrong person...? (^^;) MeerkatQueen (talk) 04:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok. Sorry for the mistake1 :) The Ultimate Dude (talk) 12:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) +BE MY SACRIFICE+ Thank you for the recent edits! I'm slightly new to this wiki so some of my posts might be messy. Thanks~ Caroline Wong (talk) 01:23, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :No problem! （＾ヮ＾） Happy to help! MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:28, September 3, 2014 (UTC) Other Don't create new categories without discuss it first. Refer to the Literature category and the Thread:106340 for propose how organize the articles. :Although I was not the person who orriginally created the catagory, I got confused and will make sure not to make that mistake again. Thank You MeerkatQueen (talk) 19:17, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hello, please adjust "Featured song" icons to 100x100 If you want it slightly larger go with 150 or 200. Sizes like this http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/File:ECHOIcon.png, are too large for the template and it doesn't adjust correctly on Mobile. -- Bunai82 (talk) 01:55, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I'm sorry! I fixed it and I'll make sure it won't happen again! m(_ _)m MeerkatQueen (talk) 02:14, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: point out that person >>do we really have to point out that person like that? It seems kind of... mean....<< :The notice is to inform other editors that the starting editor's history should result checking on their work due to previous mistakes that have not be corrected by said starting editor. These could linger for weeks before anyone would notice. :This was in following to another editor who made various song pages and each one resulted in heavy revising because they didn't understand the layout or ask for help. And another editor simply copied and pasted the contents from Vocaloid Lyrics wiki without even looking to see how this wikis layout was done, nor did they credit Vocaloid Lyrics wiki. :It may seem mean, but if it gets them to respond to their editing and improves then that is what I will end up doing. I myself need to go over many of my earlier song page edits. :-- Bunai82 (talk) 22:55, December 6, 2014 (UTC) not a demo persay empath says in the description the song wasn't accepted as a demo. :That's wht I put them under "Vocal Testings". Like on the Ruby and CYBER DIVA pages.　（＾ω＾;） :MeerkatQueen (talk) 19:53, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::ok. good 2 know Song Lyric Format Sorry about that, thanks for letting me know! ^ ^ who is it? your icon/avatar. it looks familiar. :It's Bipper. (Dipper from Gravity Falls possessed by Bill Cipher)　Full version here. (Yes, I drew it :P) :MeerkatQueen (talk) 02:43, June 5, 2015 (UTC) ::okeyyyyy ::EmbraceEvil (talk) 02:47, June 5, 2015 (UTC) changed their mind someone else on the wiki said crusher changed their mind. forget who :I'd like to see conformation from Crusher themself first. :MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) ::(i can't figure out how to type outaide the gray box) while i dont remember who said it, i know it was a regular editor on the wiki who i trust, and that crusher did say it theirself. the wiki was edited to say she was done working on vocaloid, then the same person undid it. :::Well I'm going to ask Crusher for conformation about it before I do anything else then. I can't send a private message. OTL :::MeerkatQueen (talk) 01:15, June 15, 2015 (UTC) :::EDIT: I just got conformation that they don't want to be on the wiki anymore. :::MeerkatQueen (talk) 14:19, June 15, 2015 (UTC) About Template:Vcolor and white backgrounds Due to the template linking to Template:Derivatives and Template:Songbox, it isn't possible for a VOCALOID color to have a white background without making the border look strange. So this is in reference to Daina and Arsloid (which I am still playing around with). -- Bunai82 (talk) 16:10, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Katakana Transliteration You don't have to spell all katakana words in capital letters. Not all katakana words mean emphasized words. We use katakana for adopted words too and it's a grammatical rule. For example, coffee becomes コーヒー and this common noun don't have to be in capital letters. If you're not sure of the difference between adopted words and emphasized words, don't use capital letters for katakana words. Damesukekun (talk) 00:26, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, thanks for the advice! I was just doing it because other pages on the wiki were like that. I won't do it anymore. :MeerkatQueen (talk) 00:38, June 25, 2015 (UTC) Team StarRoid Team StarRoid is a circle of producers who make SeeU originals, all of there works I've seen on the wiki are Korean and they have a lot of song pages on the wiki. Being SeeU's wife and them being primarily SeeU producer, I was wondering if you wanted to make page for them? NickTheWoodenToaster (talk) 23:07, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :I honestly have no idea how circle pages work. (^^;) I could try... MeerkatQueen (talk) 23:13, July 20, 2015 (UTC) korean subbers Do you know any channels that focus on subbing korean vocaloid songs (or korean songs in general, as long as there are a good amount of vocaloid songs) EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:23, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I haven't noticed. I could look but I can't promise acuracy in the sub as I don't know Korean. (Thanks to SeeU I can read some characters but...) Have you tried asking Otter? MeerkatQueen (talk) 23:27, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :i actually got you and otter mixed up. thank you EmbraceEvil (talk) 23:30, July 20, 2015 (UTC)